


Tomorrow Is Another Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Some late-night musings of Donna's on the day before.





	Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Tomorrow Is Another Day**

**by:** Donna Moss

**Category:** General/Romance  
**Characters:** Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN for language  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Ways and Means  
**Summary:** Some late-night musings of Donna’s on the day before.  
**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine, I wish they were, Ask Aaron Sorkin, He made her.  
**Author's Notes:** Go ahead and laugh Ben, Ha-freakin’-ha. Some of my late-night musings on Donna’s comments and thoughts. This was written before "On The Day Before". Enjoy. 

* * *

_"It’s 3 a.m., and I must be lonely...."_

 

Well, it’s 3 a.m., and I’m sitting here, wondering how I could’ve been so stupid. What the hell was I thinking?

‘Maybe it was just a mix-up’? Why couldn’t I have figured it out before?

I don’t know where the courtesy laugh thing came from. 

He was a republican. I should have seen it coming. Me and a republican, that spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E. It never would have worked out. I was right, it would have been awkward. Now I have to go back to work, and my boss, who has just the most PERFECT track record with women. He would have found out earlier if he hadn’t had been too busy finding out that Cliff was the enemy. He’s just gotten used to Ainsley for God’s sake. 

Imagine how he would react if he found out just what had happened BEFORE we had stepped out onto the patio. We were in a nice little secluded part of the bar....

Anyway, the mystery man, that’s all I told Josh, had been talking politics, and then I said something stupid, and he left me standing out there near the lightpost like a fucking retard that didn’t know what the Ways and Means were. 

So that’s why he didn’t talk about where he worked the entire time. He got fired working kind of against us, so he decided to work on the Campaign against us. 

Then again, if C.J. found out, she would make him stop making fun of my gomers. But that would be like telling the teacher. I am certainly above that. Not that Josh is....

She knows what a bad date is. Men are just as happy talking to themselves as they are talking to us, which they might as well be, because we sure as hell aren’t listening. 

Well, it’s 4:15 a.m. and I suppose it’s better I get and hour or two of sleep, than none at all. Tomorrow I have to do battle with Josh, Ainsley, and maybe C.J., and right now all I want to wrestle with is a blanket, and a nice, big pillow. 

But I won’t think about that now. I will worry about that tomorrow, because after all, as Scarlett O’ Hara said, ‘Tomorrow is another day.’


End file.
